Forgetting Alex Karev
by kate811
Summary: After Desire, Addison doesn’t head out to LA. Instead, she has a much-needed Girls Night In with Callie, Meredith and Cristina - I’m serious - and comes up with a plan to get over the man who told her she wasn’t his girlfriend.


**Author's Note:** Well lookie here: another story I definitely should not be starting! This one won't be that long though. I'm thinking one more really long chapter to make this a cute little two-shot, or a couple little small chapters. I don't know. It's all very much up in the air right now!

**Just a few notes:** Takes place a few days after Desire. Addison never went to LA to chill with the Oceanside Wellness gang. I forget what was supposed to be going on with Mer and Cristina, but whatever it was isn't happening in this story. Everyone's just happy, or whatever.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As a Seattle Grace intern, Meredith Grey had dabbled in quite a bit of crazy. She witnessed a "pregnant" man, nearly gotten herself blown up, and had a near-death experience where everyone she ever knew who died showed up to lecture her. Crazy was part of her everyday life.

However, nothing could have prepared her for Callie Torres yanking her and Cristina Yang aside during rounds and telling them both to meet her at her hotel room at 9pm sharp. The threatening glare in the orthopedic surgeon's eyes made it clear that this was not up for debate and that they both better be there or be square, which Meredith was pretty sure was code for "Show up, or I'll kick both your asses."

So at precisely 8:57pm, Meredith Grey and Cristina Yang stood outside Callie's hotel room, knocking nervously and bearing gifts, well, tequila, which was more for them anyway.

"Oh good, you brought tequila! I wasn't sure what you guys drank." Callie exclaimed as she took the bottle from the women's hands and placed it on a table holding various other bottles of liquor.

"Is she planning on getting us drunk, luring us into a false sense of security, and killing us?" Cristina whispered to Meredith.

"I have no idea. I'm just as baffled as you are." Mer whispered back.

"Um, Dr. Torres?" Cristina called to Callie, who was meticulously arranging the bottles of liquor in order – from least amount of alcohol to most.

"What is it, Yang?" The woman answered back, frustrated at being interrupted from her task.

"What the hell are Mer and I doing here?"

Realization dawned on Callie's face. "Oh, right. I didn't tell you. We're doing Girls Night In."

Cristina nodded sarcastically, "Oh right, how silly of me. I don't know why I didn't think of that. Only problem here: Isn't Girls' Night In reserved for girls who are actually friends?"

"Cristina!" Meredith admonished.

"What? I have a point." Cristina defended herself.

"Callie is our friend! …. Right, Callie?" Mer asked nervously.

Callie looked up like a deer caught in headlights. "Um, well…sure."

A long, awkward silence followed, and Callie couldn't take it so she finally spilled.

"Oh alright, so you guys aren't really my friends! But it was very last minute planning, and the poor woman's already upset enough and she said she just wanted a Girls Night In to drink and I didn't want to make her feel worse when she realized the only girls that we're really friends with are, well, each other! And Bailey is busy with her kid and there was no way I was inviting Izzie, and that basically left you two."

"AHA! I was right!" Cristina gloated.

"Wait –" Mer shook her head, "Who is this for?"

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation.

"Why don't you two get yourselves drinks, and I'll get that." Callie hustled the other two over to the makeshift bar and proceeded to answer the door, revealing a hopelessly sad looking Addison Montgomery, wearing sweatpants, a large sweatshirt, and the same notorious bucket hat she sported back when her marriage to Derek was over.

"Oh, sweetie, come on in." Callie pulled the redhead into the room and embraced her.

The clanging of a dropped shot glass hitting the table startled Addison and Callie, who turned around to see a terrified-looking Meredith and a confused-looking Cristina staring back at the women.

"Oh, um, I, well—" Meredith stuttered.

"Seriously? These are the people you invited when I said I wanted a Girls Night In?" Addison deadpanned.

"We're the people you picked for Doctor Montgomery's Girls Night In?" Cristina asked Callie.

Callie rolled her eyes in response. "Like I said, Bailey couldn't make it! I had to improvise!"

"_OR_ it could have just been us!" Addison pointed out.

Callie shrugged as she poured herself a drink, already completely over the conversation. "Yeah but what fun would that be? Two people at a Girls Night In? So depressing."

"She has a point." Cristina threw her two cents in.

"Do you actually want to stay?" Meredith whispered to her person, who was already two-thirds done her second drink.

"Why not?" Cristina shrugged.

Meredith rolled her eyes and whispered exasperatedly, "Because I doubt Derek's ex wife wants me of all people involved in her Girls Night In!"

"You guys can stay, Doctor Grey." Addison sighed.

"Oh, um, you, uh…you heard me?"

Rather than give the poor doctor a sarcastic remark about how she sucked at whispering, Addison chose to focus her attention on Callie's bar.

"So ladies, what are we drinking?"

"Um, well, I—" Mer stuttered, once again.

"Spit it out, Doctor Grey." Addison gave her patented eye-roll.

"_Why_ are we drinking? Callie said you were upset and wanted to have a drunken Girls Night In, so I was just wondering why."

"Oh, right. Fair enough." Addison nodded. "I'm going to need a strong drink in hand though if we're going to talk about _it_. Cal?" She nodded to her friend, who was already in the process of concocting some kind of potent beverage.

"Already on it." Callie called from the bar, looking very much like a mad scientist, pouring various shots of liquor into a tall glass. Finally, she handed the drink to Addison, who sniffed it nervously.

"What the hell is this?" She wrinkled her nose.

Callie shrugged. "You said you wanted to get blackout drunk tonight; I'm only speeding up the process."

Addison shrugged right back and took a long gulp of her drink, wincing as the liquor burned her throat on the way down.

"I'll have what she's having." Cristina made her way over to the bar to make herself one of Callie's drinks.

When everyone's cups were filled to the brim, Callie spoke up, "So tell them, Addison. Tell them what has got you so upset."

An array of emotions passed over the redhead's face, and Meredith was quick to intercept the conversation, "If you don't want to tell us, it's fine, Doctor Montgomery."

Addison held up a hand to interrupt. "As long as we're getting trashed together, Addison's fine, Doctor Grey."

"Meredith, please." Mer corrected.

"Addison, Meredith, Callie, Cristina," Cristina slurred loudly, "Now that we're all on a first name basis, let's get on with it! What the hell happened?!"

A chatter fell over the room as Meredith was busy quietly scolding Cristina for her big mouth and Callie was prodding Addison to talk.

"Alex Karev! He's what happened!" Addison finally admitted.

"Huh?" asked Meredith.

"What did Evil Spawn do?" asked Cristina.

"He was an ass, that's what he did." Callie explained.

"But how? I mean I know he was your intern and you didn't get along at first and stuff but it seemed like you guys were starting to get along---" Mer stopped suddenly and nodded knowingly, "Oooh, I see."

"What? What do you see?" Cristina scrunched up her face confusedly.

"You guys did start getting along, didn't you? THAT'S why Alex was being so weird and secretive with us!" Meredith pounded her fist on the table in her light bulb moment.

"He was weird and secretive with you guys?" Addison asked.

"Yeah, we would ask him how it was going working with you and he'd get all stuttery and crap." Cristina finished her drink and went back for some tequila.

"So what happened with you and Alex, exactly?" Mer asked.

"I, um, well…we started having moments." Addison explained.

"He tampered with Mark's coffee because Mark was rude to her, they almost kissed in the NICU, they DID kiss at Joe's, and then they slept together in an on-call room." Callie supplied the missing pieces to the Addison and Alex puzzle.

"Oh, um, wow." Meredith's eyes widened to twice their size, while Cristina seemed to be not paying the slightest bit of attention.

"Yeah." Addison nodded awkwardly, "And then right after that happened, he told me I wasn't his girlfriend."

Mer didn't seem too phased by this revelation. "Oh, whatever Alex said, he probably didn't mean it that way. He says things that come out the wrong way sometimes."

"His exact words were 'You're not my girlfriend.'" Addison supplied.

"Oh." Mer said, for lack of anything else to say.

"Evil bastard." Callie mumbled.

Addison ignored Callie and continued. "So as a result, I need to get gloriously drunk tonight. And then I need to forget all about him. And then I'll be good."

"Well we're well on our way to the drunk part, but how are you going to forget about him? I mean, you see him every day." Mer asked.

"I have no idea." Addison admitted.

"You could always take that job your friend Naomi offered you in LA." Callie offered up a suggestion. "Not that I want you leaving me all alone here or anything, but it's an idea."

"Yeah, The World's Dumbest Idea. I'm not moving to LA, that idea is ridiculous. I have a new life here. You'd have to be an idiot to think it'd be a good idea for me to pack up my life yet again to go work in a freaking clinic. I'm a kick ass surgeon, for Christ's sakes." Addison exclaimed, growing more annoyed at the very idea by the second.

Callie chuckled. "And LA is out!"

"I say we do a shot." Cristina chimed from her spot on Callie's bed.

"Have you even been listening at all?" Meredith asked.

"In and out." Cristina answered.

Mer's eyed widened in astonishment. "And all you have to say is we should do shots?"

"I said one shot, but shots work for me, too." Cristina shrugged.

Addison pointed to Cristina and nodded, "I like her."

So the women took a break from their discussion to do a couple rounds of various different types of shots. After that, it wasn't clear if Cristina was even conscious anymore, Meredith and Callie were singing an off-key version of Piano Man at the center of the hotel room, and Addison was leaned against a wall, nodding her head along to the beat.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Addison stood up suddenly, tripped on her own two feet, and stopped herself from falling by grabbing the wall.

"What? What is it?" Callie asked, while Meredith tried to keep all her hair from falling into her face. The fact that her head was slumped forward was not helping her situation one bit.

"We never solved my problem." Addison explained seriously.

"What problem?" Callie's face scrunched up, completely oblivious to whatever the two redheads swirling in front of her were talking about.

"My 'I Need To Get Over My Hot Intern' problem!" Addison shouted.

"Ooooh, right, right." Callie nodded.

"You should get out there and date. Dating's fun. I tried that once." Meredith spoke up.

"You tried that for like, a minute." Callie corrected.

"I don't want to date. I just want to get over Karev, and never have feelings for anyone again. I want to be a cat lady." Addison said determinedly.

"You don't want to get over Karev, that's the problem. You still want to get under Karev. Again." Callie and Mer cracked up at this.

"I do not!" Addison yelled.

"You do! You so do!" Callie and Meredith accused at the same time.

"Whatever, so what if I do. But I also want for him to feel like an ass for what he did to me. I want him to suffer." A glint of mischievousness entered Addison's eyes.

"So that's what you do. You make him suffer. Make him jealous, all the while making it seem like you are forgetting all about him." Three heads turned towards the bed, where Cristina was still lying with her eyes closed, but apparently awake.

"Hmmm." Addison pondered the woman's words.

"It could work. Make him suffer!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Make him jealous!" Callie added.

"All while making him believe that I am forgetting all about him." The wheels were clearly turning in Addison's liquor-soaked head.

"We should toast to something. This seems like a toast-worthy moment." Meredith was already reaching for their glasses and handing them out as she spoke the words.

"What should we toast to?" Callie asked.

A long silence enveloped the room as all four women tried to come up with a good toast.

"To forgetting Alex Karev?" Addison grinned.

The other three smiled, proud of their brilliant plan: "To forgetting Alex Karev!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Hope you enjoyed. Make my day and review, please! :)**


End file.
